<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiromido Collection by bmthevick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018712">Hiromido Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmthevick/pseuds/bmthevick'>bmthevick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Proverbs, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmthevick/pseuds/bmthevick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Hiromido OS/Drabble/Flashfics</p>
<p>You can also fine this work on<br/>Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/SN6XpwkLe6<br/>EFP (Italian Version): https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3906516&amp;i=1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Greenway/Xavier Foster, Jordan/Xavier, Kira Hiroto/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, hiromido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Midorikawa hates speaking on the phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midorikawa's phone started to ring; the ringtone echoed in his head for what he thought was the millionth time in the last 5 minutes.<br/>The guy snorted and put that damned device in silence mode.<br/>Despite not replying, Hiroto kept on calling him.<br/>Midorikawa was kinda pissed, but decided to finally answer him.</p>
<p>"You answered at last! Would it have killed you to do it before?" asked the red-haired boy.<br/>"Uff... you know I hate speaking on the phone. Besides you could have just texted me."<br/>"I just missed your voice"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rock, Paper, Scissors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rock, paper, scissors!" Midorikawa and Hiroto shouted at the same time.</p><p>The game ended in draw for the seventh time and Midorikawa started to become impatient. <br/>The redhead rolled his eyes and got ready for the following game.</p><p>"You could just stop doing scissors all the time..." grumbled Midorikawa.<br/>"Or you could stop." Hiroto mockingly stuck his tongue out.</p><p>They had been fighting over the last chocolate chip cookie for at least half an hour.<br/>Winning it over rock, paper, scissors was thought to be a good idea, but none of them could have ever imagined to draw each time.<br/>Yet neither of them wanted to give up the last delicious cookie.</p><p>"Perhaps we should decide who gets it in another way." said Hiroto.<br/>"What if we looked right in the eyes and the first one who laughs or looks away, looses?" suggested the green-haired guy.<br/>"Uhm... sure."</p><p>Midorikawa smiled; he seemed really confident, but he hadn't thought about the fact that Hiroto could have a good strategy in mind.<br/>Hiroto's bright eyes looked right into Midorikawa's darker ones.<br/>They observed each other without doing anything, careful not to look away, but most importantly not to laugh.<br/>Midorikawa tried to do some funny faces, but Hiroto didn't gave in.</p><p>"You really wanna win, uh?" said the younger boy.</p><p>The redhead smiled.<br/>Slowly, he moved closer to Midorikawa's face, keeping his eyes fixated in his; a sneer painted on his face.</p><p>"W-what are you d-doing?" asked the green-haired boy.</p><p>Hiroto didn't answer.<br/>He silently gave him a small and simple peck on his lips, without asking for more.<br/>Midorikawa's heart was pounding in his chest; it was unbelievable what Hiroto could do to him with such simplicity.<br/>Quickly, Midorikawa put a hand on the back Hiroto's head to gently stroke him and to get him even closer.</p><p>"Ah! You closed your eyes, I won!" Hiroto exclaimed triumphantly.<br/>"W-what? That's not fair!" replied Midorikawa, all red in the face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>First of all, thank you for reading this!<br/>Secondly, welcome to my Hiromido OS collections!!<br/>I've never written anything in the IE fandom, but Hiromido is one of my fav ships ever so here I am.</p>
<p>Sorry for bad English or any kind of mistakes, but English is not my mother tongue and I'm still learning/trying to improve myself, therefore if you see anything... please tell me if I made mistakes! I'd be forever grateful ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>